Even Dead
by Stars of Silver Ghosts
Summary: Gwen died. Duncan doesn't know that she loved him. The death is sort of based off a real death. From the gossip I've heard, that is. Read on!


Hey, guys. I know that I'm in the middle of a crossover fanfiction, but I just had to write this. You see, I sort of base this off real life. A girl in the high school, who used to go to my middle school, was called Adriana. Her younger brother, Gabriel, is in seventh grade with me. On monday, we were told that Adriana had died, and her family requested privacy about her death. Of course, I wanted to know what happened. I got in on the gossip, and from what I heard, that may or may not be true, Adriana was at a party with friends late at night. Supposeddly, there were some guys that had been drinking. They had a gun. A shot went off and hit Adriana straight in the chest. I just feel so sorry, and I can't imagine the pain her family must be in. I just had to write something near it. Something sad, to fit the mood. Sorry it's so unhappy.

And here comes the disclaimer... oh, you already know I don't own any of that, so on with the story!

(Gwen's POV)

It was pretty dark out. I walked quickly down Cliff Ave., feeling goosebumps run up my arms. As I breathed, my breath fogged out infront of me in the chilly autumn air. I wasn't exactly sure what time it was, I just knew that it was late. I shifted the bag of groceries to lean a little to my left arm, as my right arm began to go numb. My apartment was two blocks away now. I slowed down a bit.

Almost every light in every window was off. I heard some music coming from one nearby, and ignored it. I passed by quickly. Then, I heard glass shatter. A loud round of drunken laughter echoed off the gray buildings. I stopped in my tracks; then sped up considerably. I fast walked down the sidewalk. I hated to admit it, I was a bit scared. I decided to take a shortcut down an ally. It would take me right over to Ridge St., only a block away from home. I spotted the alleyway behind the building with music. I dashed in to it, looking behind me as I went. Then, I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see six people, probobly from the party in the apartment. They were all tall, tough looking guys, around the age of seventeen. I smelled it before I saw it; empty glass bottles littered the cement floor, one shattered next to the wall. I took a few paces backwards as the one I bumped into stared me down. He was wearing a black t-shirt with torn jeans. An empty bottle was in his hand.

With a lopsided smile, he turned to his buds and started to laugh. So did they. I took a few more paces backwards. They were all crazy drunk people. I had to get out of this ally way.

"Hey, Richy," said the black teed one to one with a red hoodie, "Got the gun?"

"Here," A small pistol was handed to him. My face filled with shock and fear, but the guy didn't even look at me. He set his empty glass on a trash can, stood back, and aimed. His buddys swarmed behind him.

BANG! I dropped y grocery bag as the shot went off. A ton of raucous laughter filled the air as glass shards scattered, throwing dangerous sharp glass every where. The drunk laughter scared me, and I almost screamed. My face turned pale, and I was frozen in place. The laughing continued. The black teed guy started shooting randomly. He shot the trash can, and his friends laughed as if he had told the worlds funniest joke. He shot a brick wall, and he began to turn. His bloodshot eyes focused on me. And suddenly I could move. Every bone, every muscle in my body tried to turn me around. But I wasn't fast enough.

Every thing moved in slow motion. I began to scream, but something extremely painful knocked into my chest as a loud bang went off. In shock, my breath cut short, and I fell to my knees, gasping. I fell onto my side. Pale, shaky hands made their way to my chest. I touched the spot where the bullet had hit me and brought my hands to my face. I gazed in horror as I saw scarlet blood dripping from my fingertips, running down my wrists. My arms fell limply to my sides as my body rolled onto my back.

My breath came in short, ragged coughs and wheezes. Every one shook my body so violently and painfully. I knew it was over. I could hear my heart thumping dramatically in irregular beats. I could feel the blood pounding in my head. My chest burned painfully, but I didn't have the strength any more to reach out for it. Everything started slowing down. My breathing was labored, my heartbeats slowing. I knew that I was dying. The laughter started fading, but so did my sight, slower and quieter, I began to drift away. But I never got to tell someone something very important. Something that I had wanted to say since I met the guy. I used the last of my strength to mutter the words that Duncan would never hear.

"Duncan," I rasped, choking on blood, "I love you." My whispers faded away from me, and I knew that I couldn't hold on any more. The laughter of the drunkards who killed me faded from my ears as I faded into an eternal sleep.

(Duncan's POV)

One year.

365 days. It's been a while.

I sat down on the grass, in front of the marble stone. At first, I just stared at it. "Hey" I said to the stone, "I got arrested a while ago. Again." A pause. "I thought you might want to know." I ran my hand over the spiky green hair on top of my head. I sighed. I reached into my pocket and fished out a little wooden carving. It was a carving of her face. It took me a long time to make this one. I hope she would have liked it.

I placed it infront of me. "Look, I made this for you," I whispered. "I copied your smile from a picture from Total Drama Action. Remember Chris? How we used to talk about his perfect hair obsession behind his back? Do you remember when we threw him into the lake at the end of Total Drama Island?" I said quietly. Not like the slab of marble could answer.

Then, a gray pigeon swooped down, cooing, onto the stone. It hopped on it, dansing, before squawking and hopping onto another slab of stone, right next to mine. I simply shooed the bird away. I didn't even look at the stone next to this one. I had made a promise to give full attention to this marble the moment it was placed here.

Suddenly, it started to rain. I hadn't realized that. "I have to go." I said. "Promise to return tomorrow, kay?" I stood up slowly and walked away from Courtney's grave. I still couldn't believe that she had gotten lung cancer and died. It was hard to cope. But I felt like I was forgetting something... I shrugged the feeling off as I walked through the rain. It was like the heavens were crying.

(Gwen's POV)

And I cried. I cried, right over Duncan's head, and rain fell with my tears. He was so in love with Courtney. So in love, he forgot that I had died on the exact same day as his Courtney had. And he failed to notice my grave; the one directly next to Courtneys. It was impossible to miss, yet he always found a way. And the worst part was that I still loved him. I still loved him with all my heart. The rain poured harder on Duncan's head.

Courtney came beside me, and her wings folded behind her back. They were a light gray, slightly dappled, like a pigeons. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

I looked up at her. "He still loves you, when I've always been right next to him," I said quietly.

She took my hand, and I stood up with her support. My pure black wings stretched out behind my back. "He'll never notice," I said, and I crumpled to the see through floor of the sky and cried. My wings spread out on the invisible tile, crumpling across the floor. Courtney sighed, but then her face shone.

"I know," she said, "Let's visit him." I stopped sniffling. "Alright," I said. We walked, wings draging across the floor, to the giant oval mirror. And we walked through.

(Duncan's POV)

As I stepped into my apartment building, I heard clanging sounds in the kitchen. I ran in to find a black raven and a gray pigeon waiting for me. It was the same gray pigeon from the graveyard, I was sure. A can of nuts were spilled onto the counter. I ran in.

"Shoo!" I yelled, "Shoo! Go away!" But then they fluttered over to the end of the table, where a word made from nuts was made under each of them. I looked closely. The pigeon cooed, and I looked. The word... was a name. "Courtney," I whispered under my breath. I stared at her. She shuffled her clawed orange feet and cooed. I slowly stretched out my hand towrds her. She hopped onto my hand with no hesitation. I gazed at her for a bit before being disturbed by a loud caw from the raven.

I looked at the bird, admiring it. It's feathers were pure black like onyx, and it's eyes were like soft dark felt. It's beak shone with a tinge of blue. It crawcawed impatiently, shuffling it's sharp taloned claws across the countertop. I looked down to an all too familiar name. Some one I should have remembered.

I held out the arm with Courtney, and she hopped on. "I will never forget," I said to Gwen. She shuffled her feathers and stared angerly, as if saying, _than how did you forget the first time?_

"I promise," I said, and then Gwen simply hopped onto my shoulder as if she was talking. _All is forgiven._

(Gwen's POV)

Even if he will never know my love for him, I guess it's okay. Because he's still with me on some level. And even if I can never get him, I suppose this is enough.


End file.
